Phoenix
by kukie.kisses
Summary: Brooke and Lucas fic.What if love happens at the wrong time?Given a second chance, would it work?
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix

This story is based loosely on a Korean drama series 'Phoenix'. I hope I do it justice with my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, not the characters, not the story, nothing.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

Brooke Davis was rich.

Ok, technically, her dad's rich. But on his Ferrari, with the car's top down and the wind blowing her hair in a way that only works in television commercials, the whole world was hers.

She had just gotten her license the day before and her dad caved in and let her use the newest installment to his collection.

Brooke saw that her petrol was running low and decided to make a quick right turn to the nearest petrol station. Unfortunately, she asserted on the accelerator a bit too hard and the next thing she knew, the Ferrari was headed directly towards the worker's lounge of the station. The car rammed in, crushing the wall of the lounge and only stopped after pushing a desk within the lounge for a few meters.

Brooke was too dazed for awhile to move.

A guy emerged from behind the moved desk. It was a miracle that he was not even the slightest bit hurt from the force. He saw the very dazed Brooke and ran to her side of the car, praying that she was not hurt.

"Are you okay?" the guy asked, while trying to open her door.

But Brooke got to her door first and pushed it open, banging his legs with the door. She ran towards the front of the car.

"My dad is gonna KILL me!" Brooke cried, barely noticing that she had just caused the guy some serious pain.

"Excuse me? You just rammed into the lounge, almost killing me and THEN you hit me with you door and you are screaming because of a stupid CAR?"

"Well, you're standing just fine, aren't you?"

"You're just a spoilt bitch."

"You're just not even worth talking to, PUMP ATTENDANT. End of conversation." Brooke said simply. Then she turned back to pay full attention to her car.

"Maybe your dad was too busy buying you nice cars to teach you some manners." The guy came towards her and slapped her on the right cheek. "Here, I'll do him a favor." And with that, the guy walked out.

"You freakin…," Brooke started, but was cut short by the worried screams of someone who just came into the lounge.

"Hello, is anybody hurt? Lucas, are you all right man?" The voice sounded so familiar to Brooke.

"Jake?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke? It's you? Shit girl, you just got your license yesterday and you decide to put my station out of business?"

"Jake! Thank god you're here. Your ATTENDANT was sooooooo rude to ME." Brooke said, giving her friend her best pout.

"You rammed into the lounge and almost killed him Brooke. He should be a bit rude to you."

But Brooke was still giving him the POUT. Jake sighed.

"Okay, I'll talk to him, alright?"

Brooke was still pouting.

"I'll cut half his pay for this month okay?"

"Just half?"

"The guy has got to eat, Brooke. You find yourself a chair and just gather yourself up for a bit okay? I'm going to talk to him."

"Thanks Jake. Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Every time, Brooke."

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

"You slapped her!"

"She was rude to me."

"She's Brooke Davis. Brooke DAVIS. Her dad's James DAVIS. As in the person who basically owns this town. Of all the girls you could have slapped, you chose her?"

"So she gets to do anything she likes just cause her daddy's some kinda rich, fat guy?"

"Yes, Lucas. She gets to do anything coz her dad is one heck of a rich guy. Wake up, you're living in the real world."

"Oh, and Lucas, if Brooke were to talk to you about some pay cut, just keep quiet."

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

Brooke saw Jake talking to the idiot through the window she was facing. She knew that Jake was not going to cut the idiot's pay. Jake was too kind to do that. So she had to do something to get back at the idiot.

Her eyes fell on a bag that she was sure belonged to him. Jake surely had more taste than that, Brooke thought as she picked up the ugly, blue, bag that was supposed to be thrown out many, many years ago.

Pretty juvenile, but it was the only way she could think of than to get back at him. So she left that station with the ugly bag in tow.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

Sorry if I didn't get Brooke's dad's name right. Don't know what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

'I don't get it, he looks so idiotic and he's applying to get into UCLA?' Brooke flipped through the ten-page essay.

Ten pages of really fine print, she thought, feeling a funny guilty feeling seeping into her slowly.

She firmly pushed the feeling away as she shoved the text into the bag. 'Serves him right for slapping me. Asshole.'

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

"I need that bag back Jake."

"I'm sorry man, but you're gonna have to ask her yourself. NICELY." Jake gave as much stress as he could on the last word.

"I need that bag today man."

"Luke, you're repeating yourself. I told you, I'm not about to be the messenger here. Messengers always get killed. You need the essay, you beg her. And NO slapping this time. That's how you got yourself in this whole big mess in the first place."

"How am I gonna get to her?"

"Here, that's her home number. Give her a call. And get ready to grovel."

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

Brooke was about to enter the restroom of the club to change into her bikini when she heard two familiar voices talking.

"Did I tell you how her face looked when I invited her to my wedding with Jared? She looked absolutely PISSED!"

"Serves her right for being such a bitch!" The two young women laughed.

"It's no wonder that Jared left her for me. With an attitude like that, no guy would want her." They laughed again.

Brooke braced her self and entered the restroom, witnessing how the laughter immediately died down, being replaced by two shocked expressions her friends were desperately trying to hide.

"Well, hey there, Macy, Vanilla. How is the wedding preparations going Mace?"

"It's going puuuurfectly. You just have to come, Brooke. And bring your boyfriend along. Everyone's wondering who the lucky guy is right now."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

"You're blocking my sun. Leave the towels on the table."

"Your maid told me you'd be here. I need my bag back."

Brooke opened her eyes and instantly recognized the pump attendant from Jake's station. 'Was it the sun that was making him look more attractive than before?' Brooke wondered, but shaking the thought off instantly when she remembered that she was facing the enemy.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yes, I need my bag. The bag you stole."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You slap me, something that no one has ever done before, might I add, and then lo and behold, suddenly you need something from me and then you accuse me of stealing?" Brooke was enjoying every minute of this.

"Please."

"Is that the best you can do? A pathetic 'please'? I was thinking more along the lines of, oh I don't know… crying? Kissing my beautifully tanned feet? I've just manicured my toe nails, you know." Brooke packed her stuff and got ready to leave.

The guy followed Brooke to her car, alternating between pleading and threatening her.

"Fine, fine. I'm feeling generous today. Meet me this weekend. Then Ill give you the stinking bag."

And with that, Brooke earned herself an instant boyfriend for Macy's and Jared's wedding.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx to lifeluver, brucasfanatic, photobooth romance (nice name, by the way), x-Brucas-lovin-x and gerky. I'm happy you guys like this fic. (Don't forget to read my other fic too! Trusting you, trusting me)**

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

"You can't do this to me."

"You didn't tell me I had to go to a stuffy wedding."

"You wouldn't have come if I told you."

"Damn right. That's why I'm leaving now."

"You can't do this to me."

"Yeah? Watch me." he turned and started walking off. Brooke hesitated for a moment.

'Am I really that desperate?' Brooke asked herself. But she instantly remembered Macy's and Vanilla's awful voices, laughing at her. 'Yup, I am that desperate.' Brooke thought as she ran after him as fast as her three-inch heels could take her.

"Please, you're my last hope. I have to go to this wedding with a 'boyfriend' or I'll look like a complete loser."

The guy looked at her and started to show signs of giving in. It must have been the tears that were threatening to fall. Brooke mentally thanked her drama instructor as she wiped a tear with her finger.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it."

'Sucker.' Brooke smiled, her tears miraculously gone.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

"Could you remind me again as to why we are here?" the guy asked, as he went inside the changing room for the third time.

"We need to… spruce you up a bit. You can't go to a wedding in … whatever it is you're wearing." She tried not to wrinkle her nose as she remembered the clothes her date was in – a normal plain t-shirt and well-worn pants. By no means are they ugly, they're just different from what she is used to.

"I have a suit at home, shoes too, you don't have to spend like crazy." The guy said. His little speech earned Brooke a look from the attendant who obviously thought that she was some kind of sugar momma. The guy remained oblivious.

'I bought you an Armani, just shut up.' Brooke thought.

"We can't go back. It's too far and we'll be late." Brooke decided to be polite to the guy. She was in dangerous territory. One wrong move would make her clinch the title of Loser of the Year. Brooke was not about to allow that to happen.

The guy emerged from the dressing room. The navy blue suit he was in went perfectly with him. The newly bought shoes and watch helped make the whole 'I'm filthy rich' look possible.

'Was the store stuffy or is the guy really this hot?' Brooke scolded herself for letting her thoughts wonder into that direction yet again.

"You clean up well." Brooke said as she tied his tie for him.

Brooke didn't flinch as the cash register was rung up. The guy next to her, however, looked positively pained at the sight of such a sum. To him, it was sinful to spend so much. Especially when 'so much' amounted to about three months worth of his pay, plus overtime. Lots of overtime.

"There's just one thing left." Brooke turned to her date.

"What's your name? I can't call you pump attendant at the wedding, though it's quite cute."

"It's Lucas. Lucas Scott.

"I'm Brooke Davis."

"So I heard." Lucas said, looking at the cash register once more.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

"Let's go over this one more time."

"Brooke, it's a wedding, not a NASA conference."

"It's more IMPORTANT than a NASA conference! This involves my very existence."

"Okay, okay," Lucas sighed. "I'm Lucas Eugene Scott. My dad's in exports. We ship helpless women and children from third world countries to be sold as slaves in the States."

"Oh, you're so witty. I'll go slowly this time since you obviously need help in retaining information. You're Lucas Eugene Scott. Your dad's in exports. He ships spare parts and used merchandise. It's an expanding business. Sorry, you can't give out your name card. You forgot to bring them since you were busy with me. We've been dating for three months. You think I'm the one. You can hear wedding bells ringing. But you're waiting for the right time to pop the question."

"Can I not use my middle name? It reminds me of a guy we used to beat up when we were in 4th grade."

"Nice try. It's still Lucas Eugene Scott."

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanx to foreverbrucas and photobooth romance for the support! I've tried to write longer in this chapter. And also tried to use the partitioning (the **-phoenix-phoenix-phoenix-phoenix**- thing) less. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter coz it brings to light why this fic is named 'Phoenix' in the first place. Weird name isn't it?

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

"And this must be the guy you left me for." Jared said in a light, joking manner. His words, however, were painfully real. Brooke was the one who broke off their relationship permanently.

They were one of those couples in high school who were irritating everyone with their on again, off again romance drama. Of course every guy wanted to be with Brooke and every girl wanted to be with Jared. But everyone thought that they were off limits. They were made for each other. Nobody expected Brooke to give him the boot for some summer fling. Nobody expected Jared to get married to Macy, the cheerleader who always came in a far second after Brooke and who had followed Jared like a dog whenever she could back in the day. And absolutely no one expected Brooke to come to the wedding of the 'guy-that-was-made-for-her' with another guy.

'Who was this Lucas Eugene Scott?' everyone wondered. 'And what kind of a middle name is Eugene? It sounded like someone they've all beaten up in fourth grade.' He looked familiar to some, but they just couldn't put their finger on it.

Macy's glow and huge smile faltered when Brooke and Lucas made their appearance. Brooke looked absolutely stunning with her ice blue dress. To make things worst, she was in the arms of a ravishingly handsome blonde. Jared looked good as usual but there was just something about Brooke's new guy that just throws women off.

Macy hid her dismay. She'd rather die than to willingly agree that Brooke Davis has yet again outdone her.

Her unhappiness was short lived. Macy took the bouquet that was handed to her by Vanilla, her bridesmaid. It was time to do that silly wedding ritual. But she was excited though, to think that she held so much power.

Macy smiled as she turned away from the horde of girls gathered before her, each vying for the beautiful white bouquet. She threw it to the delight of her single friends who were shoving each other playfully and screaming hysterically.

The bouquet landed perfectly in her hands. Brooke held it up happily. The hoax was working more perfectly than Brooke could ever hope to imagine.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

"Ah, that was fun."

"So your idea of fun is sticking around stuck up people and lying to them all afternoon?"

Lucas and Brooke had snuck into a room to get away from the other guests for awhile. The little room they snuck into turned out to be a huge art gallery. Macy's father insisted that the wedding banquet be held one of the convention halls of his company. Being yet another opportunistic businessman, he could not resist any chance to promote his company to future investors- Macy's friends.

"You just had to expand the truth once or twice, Lucas."

"You're very good with your euphemisms."

"Thank you." The two stopped talking when they sensed someone entering the hall.

Lucas's gaze fell on a painting near them. It was of a phoenix.

"Well, UCLA boy, tell me. What's this painting about?"

"It's about love."

"Hot sex?" Brooke asked, puzzled.

"No. Legend has it that The Phoenix would build a nest, made out of fire. It then lays an egg in the burning coals of the fire and the egg hatches into a new Phoenix. In doing so, it dies and its nest ironically its funeral pyre. This picture is about that. About how real love is all about sacrifices. A love so deep it could kill you."

"I like my interpretation better." Brooke said simply, leaving Lucas to join her friends again.

Lucas felt something strange as he watched Brooke's retreating form. He shook it off, thinking that it was the stuffy wedding guests who were getting to him.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

Brooke felt all strange after leaving the gallery. She felt herself needing to look up from time to time to see where Lucas was. To make things weirder, each time she looked up, she would instantly lock eyes with Lucas.

Brooke was stumped at herself. She couldn't be attracted to the pump attendant, could she?

'No,' she decided. 'It was definitely the Armani suit.'

She was lost in her thoughts for awhile and did not realize that Lucas was approaching her with two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice in hand. Brooke started sneezing.

"Orange juice?" Lucas said, with a smile, handing the glass to her. Brooke looked disgusted and pushed his hand away.

"No thanks." She said abruptly. Brooke saw the disappointed look grabbing his whole face and apologetically explained.

"I'm allergic."

"You're allergic to oranges? Little Miss Meany is allergic to oranges?" Lucas teased, keeping his voice low.

"Oh, wow, Lucas. Now you're getting your material from Mr. Men and Little Miss books. I'm impressed." Brooke hissed back.

"At least I can read."

"What's wrong with us? We were civil to each other in the gallery."

"It must be the stuffy people around us."

Brooke smiled. "Let's blow this joint."

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to brucas622, Elliemo, BrucasFan4Ever and photobooth romance. You guys are the greatest!

Hope everyone likes this chapter. It's my longest so far, yes I'm trying. Lolz.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

'Stop looking at her.' Lucas reminded himself for the twenty ninth since they reached the boat.

Technically, it was a ship. A real handsome one. Their plans to forget all about the wedding was foiled almost as soon as it was hatched.

_-flashback-_

"Let's blow this joint."

"Why, isn't that my little Brookie." Brooke's blood stopped cold when she heard that voice. The voice that loomed behind her. It only meant one thing.

"Brooke, turn around so I can see if that flat board you call a chest has grown at all." It was her. Brooke resisted a grunt, embraced herself for the on coming throttle and turned around.

"My, haven't those tomatoes blossomed into ripe melons." The woman turned to Lucas, who tried his best to keep a straight face. "You know boy, Brookie over here was not as big as you see her now. Why, she used to stuff her…"

"Aunt Edna, it's nice seeing you again. After all these years, you are very much"

'Alive,' Brooke wanted to say, but again decided against it.

"As charming as you always are," Brooke continued.

"Of course. I'm sorry I left you girls when I did. But, here I am, at Margie's wedding. And my, who is this strapping young man you have here?" Aunt Edna always called Macy Margie. It was the only thing Brooke liked about the woman.

"Lucas, Aunt Edna, she used to be my governess, and then my younger sister's."

"Nice to meet you Aunt Edna."

"Oh, it's just Edna to you." The woman said, pulling Brooke aside. "Does he have money, this one? He better does if he's getting it from you."

'I don't need money, Aunt Edna. My dad has lots of it. Remember? You were always bringing that cheap daughter of yours who wore that hoar costume everyday for the ten years you were under our roof to try to seduce my dad and get your hands onto his money.'

"Yes he does." Brooke replied curtly.

Lucas looked at the two with curiosity. That aunt doesn't seem to realize that her words are loud enough to be heard from as far away as Siberia. Lucas looked at Brooke. It's little wonder how the girl turned out to be that way.

"Now, you have to tell Aunt Edna, how's that darling mother of yours, Karen doing. And the darling Haley?"

"My mother and sister are fine. So is my dad. Sorry Aunt Edna, but Lucas and I are headed somewhere."

"Nonsense, Brooke. Why, the guests are invited onboard our company's new line. The Mace 5 is the ideal ship for weddings, company functions and everything else you could think of." Macy's dad came up from behind them, giving the little sales pitch for his new product.

"But, Lucas and…"

"No buts, darling. We want you there."

-end of flashback-

Lucas caught himself looking at Brooke again. The girl captivated him. She seemed so shallow, so self-absorbed. But there was something about Brooke that drew people to her. And there was another side to her that Lucas was sure Brooke never let anyone see. That vulnerable side. Lucas saw a glimpse of it when she was talking to that ex babysitter from hell. Lucas found himself yearning to know more about her.

Brooke looked up again and they locked eyes. Lucas felt his heart beat faster. It was as if he was vying for that winning basket.

And Brooke looked away.

'Shit.' Lucas knew he was feeling something for this girl. And he really didn't want to.

'He's a damn pump attendant.' Brooke had to remind herself again. But no inner voice was going to win this battle. Brooke did not really care about how wealth. Most rich kids don't. They were born with it and took it for granted. At least Brooke did. So it really didn't matter if Lucas had money, she had plenty.

Brooke looked up to look at Lucas again. Great body, cute face. So what if he is not a banker, pilot or entrepreneur?

'It's not as if I want to marry him or something. I'm allowed to have some fun.'

And with that, the inner battles of Brooke Davis ended. Lucas was going to be the lucky boy of the month after all.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

"Are you having a good time?"

"It's been bearable." Brooke had made her way over to Lucas at the deck after saving herself from old friends whom she cared little about.

"Lucas, what do you think of me?"

"You're stuck up, bratty and hypocritical."

"You've been looking at me all night. I would think beautiful and captivating are also in that list." This earned a little snort from Lucas.

"You're too full of yourself."

"Ah, yes you are right on that one. But you find that intoxicating don't you. I'll do you a favor; yes I'm free next Saturday. Pick me up at eight."

"What makes you think I'm even slightly into you?"

"I'll make a bet with you. I'm just gonna climb over this barrier over here." Brooke said as she climbed over it. There were now only Brooke's hands gripping the railing of the deck to prevent her from falling overboard.

"And I'm gonna let go. If you have any feelings for me, you'd catch me."

"And if I don't?"

"Then, I'll drown. I can't swim"

Lucas made himself look uninterested. His heart was pounding rapidly.

"I'm not joking Lucas. I really can't swim. Ok, here goes." Brooke released her left grip. Closing her eyes, she braced herself and let go of the right. Instantly, she felt a pair of strong arms circle her, yanking her to safety.

She opened her eyes and saw Lucas before her, his arms still around her.

"What took you so long?" Brooke smiled weakly.

"If we are ever gonna date, you can't ever do that to me again." Lucas looked deep into her eyes.

At that moment, Brooke really can't say who the lucky one was. She was also unclear about if this thing with Lucas was going to be just a one-month fling like she planned.

Because in Lucas's arms, everything felt so right.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

Remember to Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

Sorry for my super late update.

What's happened so far…

To make it easier for you guys to recall Phoenix, this is how the story is so far…

Brooke met lucas at pump station, owned by a family friend :jake. brooke almost hit lucas with her car when she rammed into the workers' lounge but was more interested in her car, of course. This made lucas slap her, which in turn induced brooke to steal/take his bag.

Turns out that lucas is vying for a spot in ucla and his essay to apply to it is in the bag. Brooke has no date to go to her friend's wedding. Lucas came begging her for the bag/essay back and so becomes brooke's instant date.

Feelings set in. Brooke threatens to jump overboard (very titanic, I know) when lucas refuses to admit that he has feelings for brooke. Of course, lucas grabs brooke just in time.

Up next in this chapter… short-lived near-fluff.

"We're here!"

"Are you sure your friend is ok about this?"

"She is in Asia, in a real backward place called Singapore or something. She'd rather we use it than to let dust eat up this place. Yes, DAD, she is okay with it."

"Singapore ain't backward Brooke."

"And you're not my dad, so stop sounding like one."

"Speaking about your dad, are your parents okay with this? We'll leave before it gets dark okay?"

Brooke kept quiet.

"Alright boring Uncle Luke, we'll leave before dark. But for now, just enjoy the moment with me okay?" Brooke put on her signature pout. "We have a castle all to ourselves and all you could think off are my parents?"

"Not really." Lucas bent slightly and kissed Brooke so gently that she couldn't really be sure if he had. But she had no time to ponder over it as Lucas was already carrying her into the villa.

"This place really is like a castle." Brooke did not say anything to that. She was too happy to.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

"You cooked all this?" Lucas asked Brooke who placed the last two dishes on their table.

"You 'betcha boyfriend."

"Do you also cook for Moe's? Cause I saw some of their food delivery boxes stashed away in the laundry basket."

"You're creepy, you snoop around too much."

"What's a little creepiness when you're in lo…"Lucas caught himself midway in his sentence. He couldn't believe he almost said that. God, he was creepy.

Lucas looked at her. Every time those eyes met his, he felt… unsure, nervous and out of place. Yet, at the same time, he felt relieved, happy, warm, contented.

Complete.

And he felt that way since before they started dating a month ago. It was during the time they first met. Who knew that being nearly hit by a car could be so wonderful?

But he did not think that Brooke felt that way. Sure, Brooke likes him and wants to spend time with him. But what if it's just a passing phase for her? What if he is just something new and exciting to her? Excitement fades off.

As much as Lucas was in love with her, he had to be realistic. Rich girls like Brooke Davis don't fall for pump attendants. Not for too long anyway.

"When you're in what Luke?"

"Uh… I lost my train of though there." Lucas replied, lamely.

"Lucas Scott, we're you about to say that you're in love with me?"

"Look, Brooke…"

"Lucas, Lucas, I thought I made it clear from the beginning to you."

"Brooke, listen…"

"No, you listen. I told you right from the beginning what kind of girl I am, and what I thought about, you know, commitment."

"Brooke you don't really have to explain anything, I know, I understand."

"That is why I have to tell you that, as surprising as it sounds, I think I'm falling for you."

"Brooke, look I think that we need to…. What?" Lucas blinked once. Twice,

"I'm in love with you Luke. Now say it back before I change my mind."

"I love you too."

"Good, I was about to think that you didn't"

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke was leaning on Lucas on the love seat, facing the view of the starless sky.

"I was thinking about this villa."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I was thinking that I would buy for you one day." Lucas said quietly.

Brooke couldn't help but smile to that.

"When would that be?"

"Um…. In say… ten years?"

"Ten years, huh?" And Brooke turned around to get her kiss. A kiss to seal their promise.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

"Brooke Penelope Davis, what do you think you're doing?"

Brooke woke up with a start. No, she practically jumped off the chair. They fell asleep on the love seat.

And they were awaken by the roar of none other that her father's voice.

"You told your mother that you were here with Peyton, your FEMALE friend."

"Dad, I… Mum it's not…"

"I find it puzzling that, driving through the street, I find Peyton walking out of a nail salon, with no idea where you were. Or a trip to this villa."

"Mr. Davis, sir, we…" Lucas tried to improve the situation.

"You stay out of this young man, if you know what's good for you." James Davis looked at Lucas, then at Brooke and finally at his wife.

"Jennifer, take Brooke to the car." Swiftly, the women left the room.

"Listen up. Brooke is my daughter. Stay away from her."

"But sir, I don't see why we can't be together." James studied Lucas from top to bottom and then top again. He seemed disgusted by what he saw.

"You're not good enough for her."

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

What do you guys think? Reviews welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks guys! You people are the best!

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix **

"Pack your bags, Brooke." James Davis ordered his daughter.

"Why, where are we going?"

"YOU are going to Copenhagen Academy of Fashion Design. YOU are going to study there for the next four years."

"What? I can't go, my whole LIFE is here."

"Brooke, what exactly is the problem? Two months ago, you couldn't stop talking about Europe, and now your 'whole life is here'?" Brooke's mum was becoming more and more upset.

"Mum, I can't go. I can't leave Luc…".

"I cannot believe you are doing this just because of one boy Brooke. That's idiotic even by your standards." James Davis roared out.

"He is THE boy, dad."

"Wake up Brooke. He just likes you because you're James Davis' daughter. That sneak just wants MY money. He's a conniving gold digger in pants, and you're the little gold mine."

"No, dad, he loves me."

"I've had enough. Your plane is leaving at five."

"But that's in two hours dad. Mom, do something, please." Brooke pleaded. Tears were starting to well.

"Pack light Brooke. You can do your shopping once you get there."

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix **

Lucas couldn't believe he left his cell at his apartment and just headed down to the Rivercourt. Brooke was going to kill him for being M.I.A. Lucas smiled as he looked at his cell which read: 21 missed calls, 1 unread message." God he loved Brooke.

His smiled faded when he read her message though. Brooke's flight was at 5.

Brooke never knew that realizing her dreams would be so painful. She never knew that it required her giving up the man whom has changed her whole life so drastically. The man who was quickly turning into her life-line. Her heart and soul.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix **

Lucas ran out of the cab at record speed. He just had to get to the departure hall. He prayed like he never prayed before, hoping for that one miracle to happen.

But it didn't. There were no technical difficulties experienced by the plane. No delay in flight.

Lucas looked at his watch in disbelief. It was 5.30pm.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

Brooke Davis loved to fly. She loved looking at the top of minute-looking buildings. She loved how the roads would looked like tangled thread, and then sometimes disappear completely. It did not matter what class she was traveling on, just as long as she got to experience the view.

But right then, her tears hindered her sight. Her heavy heart was killing her. Her brain refused to think of anything else except for Lucas. And the fact that she was leaving him.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix **

Brooke was at an art exhibition at Copenhagen. Being unable to stand her moping all day long, her roommate practically dragged her out of their dorm room.

Brooke stopped when she saw one of the exhibits. It was of the Phoenix, the original of the replica they saw at Macy's wedding.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix **

Nathan stood an arms length away from the painting entitled "The Phoenix". He thought that the whole exhibition was ridiculous, but he had to be there due to work commitments. Nathan's father was the company hosting the exhibition. Nathan hated the gallery. It suffocated him. The art pieces didn't mean anything to him.

'Must be about passionate sex.' Nathan thought simply as looked at the painting.

He was pleasantly surprised when he felt a pair of arms circling him.

"Lucas, Thank God you're here." The woman said lovingly, holding Nathan tight in her embrace.

"Come on now girl. That's no Lucas."

Nathan turned around, slightly disturbed that some girl had practically molested him. He was disappointed that the molesting stopped.

'Who was that girl?'

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix **

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

just to clear some things up...

the luc was brooke wanting to say 'lucas'... but dat was cut off by her dad.

n sorry about the mom/mum thing. we follow brit english here in singapore(where i'm from), so unknowingly, we always use the brit form.

n it's just a fast chapter. sorry if it looked rushed.

thanx 4 reading n reviewing though!

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

Rachel closed the door to their dorm room after she tugged Brooke in. Rachel looked at her new friend. This girl was really nuts. She has been mopping all day since she got there. And the moment Rachel decided to help her by taking her out and smelling some fresh air, she jumps on a guy and hugs him. According to Brooke, there wasn't even any similarity between Brooke's boyfriend and gallery guy. He just reminded Brooke of Lucas because of the stupid painting he was standing in front of.

Not that gallery guy minded.

Which guy would? Brooke was gorgeous. No way more gorgeous than her, of course. But she was gorgeous.

But there was no way Rachel was going to let her friend do that to herself.

Rachel looked at Brooke again. She pitied the girl. Brooke definitely had it bad for that Lucas guy. It made Rachel want to slap her across the face and tell her to wake up. No guy in the world is worth this much suffering. No guy Rachel knew anyway.

But beneath that sense of pity was something else. Rachel envied Brooke, just a bit. She may be suffering right now but Brooke was in love with someone. And from the looks of things, that someone must have loved her back with equal depth. Something Rachel has never experienced before.

Something fairytales are based on. Rachel prayed that the Brothers Grimm planned a happy ending for this one.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

Nathan Lafferty had it all. Looks and wealth. So life was pretty much a breeze for him. The girls came and went, or were forced to go. That's the way he liked it. He never trusted any of them. Nathan would like to think that the girls wanted him because he was a great guy, with looks to match. But he knew better. They only stayed around him because he was rich. Or his father was.

He didn't get along well with Dan Lafferty. Maybe it was because Dan was never around when Nathan and his Brother was growing up. Or maybe it was because of the fact that Dan had recently brought home a woman that was supposed to take the place of his mother. Or maybe it was just that Nathan hated the jackass.

The only reason why he sticks around in the office or anywhere near his dad was because of Brian. His twin brother. The only person in the world whom Nathan could count on. The only person who was there for him when their mum died all those years ago.

With Brian around, Nathan knew he was not alone.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"I told you. Brooke doesn't want to see you again. She knows the truth about you. That you're just an opportunistic young man out to grab her money. She doesn't want to see you again, Lucas." James Davis said, with all the calm he could muster.

"Mr. Davis, your money means nothing to me. Please, just where is she? Which college? I have to see her. I just want to meet her for awhile." Lucas was trying his hardest to keep himself together. It has been two months since Brooke left and he hasn't heard a word from her since.

"Your acting skills are astounding boy. You mean you want me to believe that a poor little orphan like you just wants a super-rich girl like Brooke because she's got a dazzling smile?"

"Mr. Davis-"

"That's enough. I've wasted too much time on you. The next time you come within five feet of my building, I'm going to have my security remove you. Forget my Brooke. Go find yourself another rich girl to con."

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

"You are WHAT?" James Davis roared.

"Brooke, of all the idiotic things you could have pulled, this has got to be the winner. Haven't you heard of contraceptives?" Her mom began to pace as she said this.

The words still stung even though they were spoken from so far away.

"I'm sorry mom," Brooke said plainly, with no hint of regret.

"We have no choice then. Come on home, sweetheart. We'll work this out here." James Davis said reluctantly, ending it all with a sigh.

Brooke was ecstatic. She never knew that being pregnant had perks. Brooke was done mopping. She was coming home and getting her man back.

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**

"You must have been smiling more in this past hour than you have for the whole two months you were here."

"Believe or not, Rach, I used to be a smiler before I came here."

"Uh-huh. Before I met you, I was sure the word smiler doesn't exist. I'm gonna miss you bitch. The moment you became normal, you decided to leave me here, all alone." Rachel hugged her friend tight.

"I'm gonna miss you too. But I'll come and visit you, with Lucas, hopefully."

"I'm counting on that."

**-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix-Phoenix**


End file.
